The future is so bright I'm blinded
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are married. They have a son named Cody.kim is currently pregnant with their second child. Jack and kim are both extremely famous. They are opening a new dojo. They haven't seen their friends in years. What happens when the gang comes to their grand opening. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

The future is so briGht

N/A: Hi! This is my first story. It is a kickin it love story. Jack and Kim are married in the future and are super famous they have a son and a daughter on the way. Follow them on their epic journey through their marriage and parenthood. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it! All I own is the OCs. So let's get this party started! Owwww! (I got that from Austin and Ally!) Rated K

Jack's POV

Hi, I'm Jack. Jack Brewer to be exact. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 35. Yes, I'm married. I'm not creepy and alone. I'm married to my high-school sweet-heart, Kim Crawford. Her last name is now Brewer. Duh! Of course it is! We're married! We have a 2 year-old son named Cody and a daughter on the way. Kim and I are super famous. We are singers and actors and actresses. We own 10 dojos. I'm really excited because I now own my childhood dojo, Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. The name of the dojo is now Brewer Martial Arts Academy. My other dojos have the same name. Enough about me! Let's cut to the chase! Tonight is the grand opening party for Kim's and my new dojo. Kim and I are currently at the now 4 story dojo setting up and getting last minute details ready. 'Jack where do you want the bostaf given to us by Jackie Chan?" my beautiful wife, Kim asks m. "In its case above the door frame" I say as I putting up a picture of Kim and I on the set of our movie, Fallen. "Kay" she says. Our 2 year old son, Cody runs up to me. "Daddy! Daddy!" Cody yells excitedly. Cody has just starting saying mommy and daddy. I turn around. "What is it buddy?" I ask my son as I get to his level. "Visits!" he told me. "Do we have visitors?" I ask him. He nods his head. "Honey, we have visitors!" I tell my wife as I pick up our 2 year old son. Kim is 6 months along in her pregnancy. She is showing alot. "Ok. Cody, should we let them in?" She says. "Uh-huh!" Cody says, smiling. "Ok. Well let's let them in.

Kim's POV

I walk over to the door and open it. I hold my back as I open. Our daughter better be worth it because she makes my back hurt! "Honey, do you want me to rub my back?" my handsome husband asks me. He is super great to me, especially during my pregnancy. He is a great dad to Cody and I know he will be a great dad to our daughter. We have been married for 6 years and those 6 years have been great. We haven't seen our high-school friends in years. Milton is a world famous scientist. Jerry is a famous dancer. Rudy is retired and the last we heard from him he was traveling the world. The last time we saw them, was our wedding. That was 6 years ago. We miss them so much that it hurts. "Yes, please!" I say as I interrupt my own thoughts. Jack rubs my back with his free hand. I open the door. In walks...

Who walks into their dojo? How will this change things for the Brewers? This is my first fanfic. Please review ir!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks POv

I opened the door with Cody in my arms and avery pregnant Kim following behind us. You're never going to guess who walked in! It was none other then Jerry Martinez and his wife, Julie. "Jerry!" KIm and I said. Cody looked up at us with a confused look. "Jerry is mommy ad daddy's old friend, son" Kim told Cody. "ohhhhh" COdy said, once he realized what she meant. " Jerry, Junlike, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "We just got back from Africa and heard about a new dojo opening and we thought we'd check it out!" JUlie said, happily. "why we're you in AFrica?" KIm asked asOSHA fixed her hair. "We were on a mission, a vet mission. Elephants were dying, YO!" JErry exclaimed. "that's awesome! Want to see our 4 story dojo?" I asked. "4 STORIES?!" Jerry and Julie shouted. "SHhh!" COdy said putting his finger to his mouth. "Its ok COdy. They're just excited" KIm told our son,calmly. He rested his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his hair. "yep! It's huge! So do you guys want to see it?" I asked them again. They nodded. "Well, come on, y'all!" Kim said in her southern accent that she picked up when we we're filming Outlaw of love in Texas. "excuse me?" Julie questions. "We were in Texas for 2 years. She picked up an accent" I told them. They nodd and follow us into Kims and my large office. "IS this your office?!" JUlie asked. "Yeah! We like to go big!" KIm says, putting her head on my shoulder. "it's as big as our kitchen!" Jerry exclaims. "Yeach it is. When we first walked into this dojo after it was just built, we got lost" I expailend. "you and Cody got lost. I didn't!" KIm slammed me. "oh that's right. You could barley walk!" I told her. "IM 6 Months pregnant! I wobble!" She said, punching my arm. "OW! Was that you or the baby?" I asked my wife. "both!" SHe says smiling. She kiss my cheek. "Itheirs the worse women are when they are pregnant.? Jerry asked me. "No. When Kim was pregnant with Cody she sat on me. The worse she has been during this pregnancy is kicking me out of the bed." Itell him. "OH. Hey, can we finish the tour later? I want to catch up with you guys!" JErry says. "SUre" I tell him. "there's a great sushi place just next door" KIm says. "SUshi?" I ask her. "YAh tis baby wants sushi!" she saystubbing her stomach.

we walk out of the dojo. Cody is getting hungry as well since it is noon. "Daddy, hungry!" HE screams. "Cody, we're almost there calm down, bud." I tell him in my soothting voice. "You are so good with him." JUlie compliments me as we walk into SAkura. (I do not own Sakuria) "THanks. I usually do the disciplinIng. Kim has tried but she is too soft on him." I explain to her. "Jerry and I have a daughter who is Cody's age she is at Daycare." JUlie explains. "Awwww! You should bring her over toour place. Cody will love to meet her. Won't you, buddy?" KIm rants. "Yes, mama!" Cody says smiling. "THat sounds great! How about after daycare we swing by your place?" JErry asks as we order. "That's great! We can have dinner together" KIm and I both suggest. "THat sounds like a plan!" JUlie says smiling.

Thats it for now! Sorry if it'sshort!


	3. Chapter 3

Julie's POv

Jerry andbI are currently married we are picking up our daughter, MAxine at daycare. We are going over to jack and Kim's place. I admit I'm happy that Kim is pregnJErrerry and I have had no luck getting pregnant the second time. I'm starting to think 1 kid is all god wants us to have. I want more I do but I don't want to have tohave to go totoo much trouble to do so. Kerry parks our red Chevy crossover. I get out and so does Jerry. "I wonder if she missed us. She's never been away from us before" I say quietly as JErry and I walk towards the daycare. "IM sure she's fine, babe. She's two years old. She's ready to be away from us for at least afewhours." he told me. "I guess youre right. She is a little too dependent on us. This is good for her" I say confendtly. "THats my girl" Jerry says as he gives me a peck on the lips. We walk into the daycare.

Jacks POv

Kim, Cody and I are at our mansion. Making dinner since Kerry just texted me saying julie, Maxine and him are on their way to our place. I am making the sauce for the spaghetti sauce when I feel a finger touchy spoon. It's Kim, of course. She licks her finger. "yum!" she says laughing."IM glad the baby likes me cooking" I say smirk. She mocks my smirk and gives me a peck on the lips. She walks up the stairs. Cody runs up to me? "DAddy! Here?" he asks me. "not yet, Codster! But soon. Would you like to try daddy's sauce?" I ask him. He nodes his head happily. "alrighty then" I say giving him a taste. He licks his lips. "yummy!"he says excitedly. "IM glad you think so" I say smiling. He runs off. I stir the sauce some more. I just love being a dad.

Kims POV

Im upstairs getting dressed when I feel the baby kick. We Re having a girl. We have decideD on a few names, either Abby, Ava ore brook. We can't decide. We also have some middle name ideas such as Faith, Rose, and violet. Jack likes Ava rose, but I'm not sure what combo I like. I rub my stomach. "hi, baby girl" I say to our daughter.

Please r&r! Please tell me what name you like. Abby, Ava and BRook for the first name and Rose, faith and violet for the middle name. Pleaserote and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks POv

Jerry and Julie park their crossover in our largedriveway. Cody jumps on the couch as they arrive. "yay!" he says. "Calm down son" I say. He jumps into my arms. Kim walks down thestairs. "Cody, are you excited to meet Maxine?" KIm asks our son. Cody nodd ships head and smiles. The doorbefell rings. I open the door. Julie, Jerry and Maxine walk in. "hey guys. We can eat then we can head over to the dojo for the grand opening party" I say. "cool! This is Maxine" MErry says showing us MAxine who is in his arms. Maxine looks just like Julie. She has Jerry's nose and smirk though."say hi Maxi." JLie tells their daughter. "hi" MAxine sash as she buries her head into Jerry's cheat. "Cody, say hi" KIm tells our son. "hi" Cody says. Cody jumps out of my arms. Maxine jumps out of Jerry's arms. Cody gives her a kiss on the cheek. "awwwww" KIm, Julie, Jerry and I say. Cody grabs her hand. "come, maxi!" he guides he to his room in his 2 year old manner.

Jerry and I are in the living room talking. "Cody better be a nice guy!" Jerry says. "he will be,Jer." i tell him. "he's just like you." Jerry says. "MAxine is just like you. I'm surprised she didn't kiss Cody first." I say. "Julie told her never to make the first move" Jerry says. I laugh. "I still can't believe you 2 ended up together" I say. "yeah it's hard to believe. If I never kissed her byaccident we wouldn't be married and have Maxine" Jerry says. We botlot honk back to that day.

Flashback

Jerry was walking down the hall. Julie walked up to him. Jerry had just devolved a very passionate lovhe for he. "hey, JErry" Julie says. "uh" Jerry says. "Jerry?" Julie asks him. Jerry stares at heR. "are you ok?" Julie asks, while laughing. "uhhhh" Jerry says. "speak!" Julie says getting annoyed. Jerry grabs her and dips her. He kisses her. They free from the passionate kiss. "whoa!" Jerry says. "yeah. Listen Jerry, I love you I have always loveD you. When you kissed me just then I felt what didn't feel with Milton" Julie said. "trapped?" Jerry asks. "no. Love. Jerry will you be my boyfriend?" Julie ask him. "yeh" he says. He kisses her. "I love you Julie" Kerry said. "I love you too" she said. They kissed agin

We are broken from the memory when Kim and Julie come up to is. "dinner time, boys" Julie says. "come on. You cooked the sauce too early babe. It's cold, but that's the way the baby wants it." Kim says. Jerry, Julie and I laugh. Kim glares at us and gives me a kiss. We walk into thspringing room where Cody and Maxine arE sitting in high Chairs. "hi, Cody. Hungry?" I say sitting down. He nodes as Kim gives him his plate. Jenthrows his face into. We all laugh. "Cody, you are so much like your daddy!" Kim says as she cleans his face. "hey!" I say. "oh get over it" she says as she kisses me.

Kims pov

After dinner, jack and I are taken to the granI opening party in our limo along with Julie, jerry, Maxine and Cody. Jack and I are super excited for tonight. The limo ride is full ofmemories and giggles. We arrive at the dojo. There are tons of photographers and paparazzi at the door. Our bdy guard, Tom. Meets us in the back where we are parked. "thank you, Tom" jack says as Tom guides us inside. People are everywhere. A familiar face runs up to us. iTs Rudy.


	5. Chapter 5

N/a before I get started I want to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you love it!

Jacks POv

It was Rudy who had walked up to Kim, Jerry, Julie, Cody, Maxine and I. Rudy!" Kim and I say happily, requesting a hug from him. He rejects it. "no!" he says. I look around to make sure no one is watching. Sure enough every body is. Kim and I take Rudy to our office after we hand Cody to Jerry and Julie. "what's your problem?!ask reclaimed after I shut the door. "you!" Rudy shouted. "me?! What did I ever do to you?!" I exclaimed? I was really starting to get steamed at him. "you changed my dojo!" he whined. "your dojo?! It our dojo now, buddy!" Kim exclaimed. "stay out of this, Prego! This is fight between men!" Rudy shouted. Kim looked like she could cry. I knew what I had to do. "do not talk to my wife like that!" I yelled. "what are you going to do about it?!" he yelled, poking my chest. "let's have debate!" I demand. "a debate?!" he exclaims. "yeah to prove who is the better sensi!" I exclaimed. "you're on!" he screamed. Kim sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "this is going to take a long time" she said before laying down on the couch. Rudy and I both sat down on chairs. "ready, boys?" Kim says. "ready!" we both say.

Sorry it's super short. I just wanted to update it fast. Tell me who you want to win! I want to do a shake it up crossover with kickin it called its on. I have ideas for it, but I'd appreciate it if you could give me some more. Thanks for who gave me the idea for Ava rose. I'm going to use it bye!


	6. Chapter 6

N/a before I get started I want to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you love it!

Jacks POv

It was Rudy who had walked up to Kim, Jerry, Julie, Cody, Maxine and I. Rudy!" Kim and I say happily, requesting a hug from him. He rejects it. "no!" he says. I look around to make sure no one is watching. Sure enough every body is. Kim and I take Rudy to our office after we hand Cody to Jerry and Julie. "what's your problem?!ask reclaimed after I shut the door. "you!" Rudy shouted. "me?! What did I ever do to you?!" I exclaimed? I was really starting to get steamed at him. "you changed my dojo!" he whined. "your dojo?! It our dojo now, buddy!" Kim exclaimed. "stay out of this, Prego! This is fight between men!" Rudy shouted. Kim looked like she could cry. I knew what I had to do. "do not talk to my wife like that!" I yelled. "what are you going to do about it?!" he yelled, poking my chest. "let's have debate!" I demand. "a debate?!" he exclaims. "yeah to prove who is the better sensi!" I exclaimed. "you're on!" he screamed. Kim sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "this is going to take a long time" she said before laying down on the couch. Rudy and I both sat down on chairs. "ready, boys?" Kim says. "ready!" we both say.

Sorry it's super short. I just wanted to update it fast. Tell me who you want to win! I want to do a shake it up crossover with kickin it called its on. I have ideas for it, but I'd appreciate it if you could give me some more. Thanks for who gave me the idea for Ava rose. I'm going to use it bye!


	7. Chapter 7

This is not a sIRoy, it's a clearupper. I posted it twice because I didn't think it posted! I'm so sorry! Friends!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I know it's been like forever since I've updated but I'm doing so now! Let's get this story started!

Jacks pov

There was food everywhere! Cody and Maxine were covered in it! Julie and Jerry walked down the stairs holding hands. The crowd of people in the dojo looked at them. Some took pictures of us. Kim and I both hated when that happened. I picked Cody up. "Cody, did you and Maxine do this?" I asked him, he nodded. Jerry picked up Maxine. "Maxine Julie Martinez!" he scolded. She cried I not his chest. "Cody, that was a very bad thing to do. Please don't do it again" Kim scolded calmly. He nodded. "I sorry!" he told us. "its ok!" we both said hugging him. "now let's go get you cleaned up!" I said walking off with Cody. Kim grabbed his diaper bag and handed it to me. I walked up the stairs. Kim and I smiled at each other. I shook my head. We both started laughing.

Kims pov

(2 weeks later)

It had been 2 weeks since the grand opening. I was at home with julie, Maxine and Cody. Jack and Jerry were st the dojo. Jerry was a sensi there. He and Julie decided to stop traveling and settle down. Julie works as a vet at our local vet. Julie and I were intracks, Cody's and my very large living room, talking and drinking coffee. I was drinking decaf since I'm pregnant. It is disgusting! "Julie, do you and Jerry ever think about having another baby?" I ask her. "we want another, but we are out of luck." Julie says. "awwwww. You know there are unwanted babies that need loving families at the seafood orphanage." I tell her before I take a sip of my coffee. "are you saying that Jerry and I should look into adoption?" she asked me. I nodd. "ok, I'll talk to Jerry" she says smiling. I smile as well. Just then Cody and Maxine run into the room. "hi, baby boy!" I tell Cody. "hi mommy!" he says smiling. "hi maxi!" Julie says to her daughter. "hi mommy!" she says sweetly. "when daddy going to be home?" Cody asked me. "soon, coDster!" I tell him smiling. My smile disappears when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "mommy, you ok?" Cody asks me. I shake my head as my water breaks. Julie looks at the floor. "oh my god!" she exclaims p. "I'm early!" I cry in pain. "I'll call jack!" she says running to get the phone. I start crying. The pain is unbearable. I just want ava to be ok! Cody walks up to me and wipes my tears. "it's ok, mommy!" he says. "thank you, baby boy" I say through tears. Cody was the opposite he was 3 months late! Cody and I might have not made it, but we did. I don't want that happen again, but it is.

Jacks pov

Jerry and I are in Kim's and my office talking when my phone rings. I answerEd it. "hello?" I ask the caller. "jack, it's Julie" Julie says to me. "hey, Julie. What's up?" I ask her. "Kim's water broke!" she exclaimed. "what?! She's 3 months early!" I exclaim. "yeh I know, but the baby wants to cime and Kim is in unbearablele pain!" she exclaims. "I'll be right that there! Tell Kim I love her and that Jerry and I are on our way!" I exclaim, getting my coat. "will do!" she says before she hangs up. Jerry and I run out of the dojo like mad men!

I park our crossover over in our driveway. Jerry and I run inside. Kim is on the couch, crying in pain. I wipe her tears away. "honey, it's going to be ok. I just know it!" I hope youre right honey" Kim says. I smile. "of course I'm right" I say. Julie walks up to me and hands me Kim's bag for the hospital. "I pack clothes for you as well!" she said. "thanks!" I say. "well watch Cody for you!" Jerry says. "thanks" I sy. I hug Cody. "bye Cody. Be good for Julie and Jerry" I tell him. He nodds his head. I go put Kim's bag into the crossover. I come back into the house and pick Kim. I carry her to the crossover bridal style. She crYs into my chest. I open her side of the crossover and put her they're seat. I do up her seatbelt. I give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "it will be ok, honey" I tell her. She smiles at me, weakly.

We arrive at the hospital in 12 minutes usually it take 20, but I was driving really fast. I parked our crossover and got out of it. I opened Kim door and picked her up. I carried her bridal style into the hospital. "ahhhhhhh!" she screams in pain. Nurses surround us. "how far along is she?" a nurse asks. "6 months!" I say. She looks at me with wide eyes and grabs a wheel chair. I set Kim down in it. "we might have to doIan operation. I don't know. Who is her doctor?" the nurse rants. "dr. Fitzgerald!" Kim says through tears. I rub her shoulders. "I will take you to a room and go find your doctor!" the nurse says! As she wheels Kim off. I follow them into the room. We help Kim onto the bed. The nurse leaves the room. "I'll also come back with hospital gowns!" she said. We both nodded. "I miss Cody!" Kim crys. "I know,sweetheart. I do too." I say as I wipe her cheek. "I'm so glad I married my hero!" she said smiling weakly. I laughed. She let out a weak giggle.

Dr, Fitzgerald walks into theworm along with the nurse. "Kim, immgoing to do an ultra sound. Ok?" she says. Kim noodds and grabs my hand. She puts cold blue gel on Kim's stomach, which makes Kim wince In pain. She rubbed a wand on Kim's stomach. She looked at screen. "it looks like well have to do a c section" dr Fitzgerald said. Kim and I looked atpeach other. We both nodded. "ok" we both said quietly. We both wanted it to go ok and Ava rose brewer to be healthy.

Please r and r! I promise I will update sooner!


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's pov

To say I was in pain would be an understatement. I felt like I was dieting! Jack helped me into a wheel chair. He grabbed my hand and walked beside me as a nurse pushed me into the operating room. I squeezed his hand tightly. "it's ok, honey" he told me. "I hope youre right!" I say between tears. I hardly ever cried! Why am I crying so much now?! The nurse wheeled me into the operating room. She had prepped me a bit before we went into the operating room. Usually they walked you to the operating room, but I was to weak to walk. The same thing happened when I had Cody. I was pregnant with him for a whole year! It was only supposed to be 9 months but he was 3 months late!

Flash back

I was sitting on our couch reading a magazine. "I want you out!" I yelled at my large stomach. I then felt Cody kick me really hard then my water broke. "ahhhhh!" I screamed. Jack ran into the room. "honey, are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head in pain. "my water broke!" I screamed in pain. He lifted me up and grabbed my birthing bag. He ran with me in his arms and the bag on his shoulder to our red car. He opened my door and he carefully put me in. He did up m y seatbelt. I was so much pain! That car ride was one of ever most the most horrible things ever! I was screaming and crying the whole time!

2 hours later (still in flashback)

I was currently in the operating room with jack by my side. Cody was too big to be born naturally so they had to do a c section. I was scared to death. Jack, who was in blue scrubs, held my hand tight. I squeezed as hard as I could. "sacred much?" he joked. Ilite out a small giggle. "people are cutting me open! Of course I'm scared!" I joked. He chuckled. Crys then filled the room. Jack and I both cried tears of joy. Jack kissed me lightly. "finally!" we both said.

Cody was in the niccu for as long as was in the hospital. Dr. Fitzgerald said we were both lucky to be alive. I'm happy that my little baby was safe because he is now my whole world along with my husband and his daddy, jack. Duh!

End of Flash back

I was now in the operating room. Jack was by side, in blue scrubs. He looked just like he did on the day we had Cody. It brought back memories. Jack held my hand. I squeezed it tight. I was super scared to be cut open again! "how are feeling, honey?" jack asked me. "scared. I just want Ava to be ok!" I said. He kissed my forehead. "she will be!" he said. "even if she has to stay in the niccu, well get through this, together" he told me. He made me smile. "ok, she's just about here!" dr Fitzgerald told us. Jack and I smiled. Crys filled the room as Ava rose Bewer arrived into the world. Jack kissed me. We both began crying tears of joy. "we are now a family of 4." jack cried, happily. "yeah we, are" I cried happily. Dr Fitzgerald came around with Ava and showed her to us. She was so beautiful. "she's actually a pretty good size for 3 months early. You guys got lucky. We're going to make sure that she's healthy. Kim you will be sewn up and taken to a room. Jack would you like to come with the nurses and I?" dr Fitzgerald explained. "go ahead" I told him. "are you sure, honey?" he asked me. "yes, honey. Im sure." I told him. "ok, I'll be back soon" he said as he got up.

Jacks pov

I followthe the nurses and dr Fitzgerald to the niccu where they would check on Kims and my beautiful baby girl. They walked over to check up area. I followed them. They set Ava on a scale. "wow! Jack she's a pretty good weight! She weighs 8.6 ounces!" dr Fitzgerald exclaimed. "wow! So will she be able to come home when Kim comes home?" I aDover Fitzgerald. "yes. Well, she's ok to go see her mommy" dr Fitzgerald said, aphanding me the pink bundle of joy that is my daughter. It was my first time holding her. "hi, Ava. I'm your daddy" I told her, as I walked with her to Kim's room.

Kim was living ither bed, wearing her purple satin pjs and her pink robe that had hearts all over it. She was propped up on the pillow, reading a parenting book. "hey!" I told her smiling, as I rocked Ava in my arms. "hey" she said. She sat up straight when she realized that I had Ava in my arms. "do you want to see our daughter?" I asked her. "yes, please!" she said smiling. I walked over to the bed and climbed onto it carefully. I carefully handed ave to Kim. Kim smiled at Ava then at me. "she's so beautiful!" she said, happy tears streaming down her face. "just like you!" I told her smiling, she smiled at me. "she looks a lot like Cody!" she said smiling, I looked at Ava, who squirmed in the blanket. "yeh she does" I told her. She handed ava to me. "hi, baby girl" I told her. She rubbed her eyes. "it's bright out her isn't it?" I told her. She looked at me with her big brown chocolate eyes. She had my eyes. Kim smiled as Ava played with my fingers in her tiny hand. I'm so happy to have a daughter.

Note: I'm doing a kickin it fanfic about one of these:

Jacrry: jack is deeply in love wi Jerry. He has dreams about him. He doesn't know how to confess his love for him.

Jlaire: 16 years into the future, jack and Claire got MarReid. Kim moved awaywhen they were 16. They have 4 kids.

JAlton: jack and Milton ran off together when they were 16. They got married. They have now come back to sea ford along with their kids.

Jalie: Milton and Kim disappearedmysteriously one night when they were 16. 16 years later, Julie and jack got married, but never forgot about their first loves. They do love ecachother, they have 2 kids and a baby on the way to prove it!

Jack and Sam: Rudy got into a bad car accident and died. He left Sam, his adopted son to jack. Jack is now SAMs dad. Life is a challenge in every way for these 2. Jack owns the dojo, Rudy's house, Rudy's crossover and if that not enough SAMs birth parents are having a baby and Rudy was going to adopt it. Since he's not alive any more jack has to. How will 1 16 year old handle all this? Good thing he has a great girlfriend at his Sid! Kim Crawford! me know which one I should do! I want to do the Sam one so i will do that one.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim's pov

It had been 2 hours since I had Ava. I was so tired! So was jack! It was 6 pm. I went into labour at 8 in the morning! Ava wasasleep in her glass crib. Jack and I were talking about Cody. "sojshoulders we call Kerry and Julie now?" I ask my husband. "yeh. It's been a couple of hours and by the time they get here, she will be awake again" jack told me. I nodded and grabbed my iPhone. I went into my contacts and clickenoon our number. I pressed talk. It rang once and rang again. A little voice came onto the phone. "hello?" the little voice asked me. "hi, maxi! Are your mommy and daddy there?" I asked her. "yes!" she told me happily. "can I speak to one of them please?" I asked her. "yes! Minute!" she said happily. I could here her running and handing the phone over to I think it was Jerry. "hey, Kim!" he told me. "hey!" I told him. "did you have the baby yet?" he asked me. "yea I did. Her name is Ava rose brewer. She was born at 4:05 pm and weighs 8.5 ounces!" I said smiling. That's great!" he told me. "I'm calling becuase I was wondering if you guys would like to bring Cody byto see us and baby Ava." I exclaimed happily. "yeh sure. After we feed the kids and us dinner!" he told me. "what are feeding them for dinner?" I asked him. I couldnt help it! Cody can be picky! "chicken in garlic vignette, honey mustard carrots and puréed spinach. "ok, he hates mustard, garlic and vinegar! That chicken better be boneless and you can try with the spinach." I told him. "ok. By the way, is he like jack when he comes to that?" he asked me. I nodded. "yep!" I told him. "well, I should go! Julie's not the best cook!" he told me. "bye. see you soon!" I told him. "bye!" he told me. I hung up my iPhone. "they're going to come after dinner" I told jack. "ok. That sounds good" he said, nodding his head. I laughed. "what?" he asked me, confused. "you look like an idiot!" I told him, still laughing. He started laughing as well. "this moment is perfect" he told me. "yeh it is." I said smiling. We both leaned in and his warm pink lips touched my soft pink lips. We lkissed for about 5 seconds. At home, Cody always ruins the moment. I was praying that Ava wouldn't wake up and start crying. Of course life is never perfect. She woke up and started crying. Jack and I broke apart. "I'll get her, honey" he told me. "ok, dear" I told him. Jack got up off of the bed and went over to Avas glass crib. Ava was still crying her tiny head off. He carefully picked her up. "hi, sweetie. Whats the matter?" he asked her. She still cried. "maybe she's hungry" I told my husband. He walked over to me. A nurse walked into the room. "hi, guys. How's it going?" the nurse said cheerfully. "good. I think she hungry" I told the nurse as jack climbed back onto the bed with Ava in his arms. "are you breast feeding or bottle feeding?" she asked me. "bottle. Jack is there formula in the bag?" I asked my husband. "let me check" he said as he opend my suitcase. He pulled oit a bottle and some formula. "yep" he told me. "ok. Do you know how to make a bottle?" the nurse asked me. "yeh. We just need to heat it up in the Microwave." I said pointing into the microwave. "ok. Well, I'll let you 3 be" she said before she left the room.

Julies pov

I put 4 plates out on the table with food on them. We were staying at jack and Kim's mansion with Cody due to Kim going into premature labour. After dinner, we were going to go visit them at the hospital. "dinner!" I called. No response. "dinner!" I exclaimed. Still no response. "Jerry, if you want sex tonight get your butt and maxi and Cody's butts in here now!" I yelled. Jerry ran into the kitchen with Maxine in his arms and Cody running behind them. "i knew that work!" I said, smiling. "oh yeah! How?" he asked me as he put Cody in his high chair and Maxine in the chair next to Codys high chair. "Kim told me that one. She uses it on jack all the time!" I said smiling. He chuckled giving me a kiss. We both sat down at the table. Kim was right. Cody is particular. "ewwww!" he said taking a bite of the chicken. Jerry and I both sighed. "next time. You cook!" I tell Jerry. He hoods laughing. Maxine eats aloof hers. "good girl, maxi!" Jerry and I both said. Then to our surprise, Cody ate all of the food on his plate! "ta da!" he said. "good job, Cody!" we said smiling. Kim and jack were going to be really shocked. Jerry interrupted my thoughts as he started eating and bumped my elbow. I then starting eating. "yummy!" Jerry said. I cracked laughing. So did Cody and Maxine.

After doing the dishes, having Cody and Maxine make them dirty again and doing them again, we were finally on our way to the hospital in Jerrys and my crossover. "mommy, where going?" maxi asked me. I was sitting next to jerry, who was driving. Cody was in his car seat and maxi was in hers. "to the hospital, maxi" I told her, as I texted jack letting him know we were on our way. "why?" Cody asked. "to see your mommy, daddy and new baby sister" Jerry said. I gave him my "you were listening?" look. He nodds his head. Cody claps his hands. "you're going to give her the pink bear uncle Jerry got for you to give to your sister" I told Cody. "ok!" he said smiling. He was so cute!

Jacks pov

Julie text me letting me know they were on their way. Kim was asleep. Ava was wide awake in my arms. I was tired as well, but I knew someone had to be awake with Ava. I also knew that I would have to wake up Kim when Julie, Jerry, maxi and Cody arrived and that would not be pleasant! I was lying on the bed next to Kim, admiring our daughter. "hi baby girl" I. Told her. She stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. She had my eyes. Cody had my eyes as well. It was Wierd how they both had my eyes, but did both had Kim's nose. I tickled Ava's nose. She grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. God, she's so precious. My thoughts are interrupted when Jerry, Julie Maxine and Cody walk into the room. "hey" I said quietly so Kim wouldn't wake up. "daddy!" Cody whispered happily running up to me with a pink bear in his arms. "hi, bud"I told him, wrapping my arm around him. skis that for your baby sister?" I asked him. Henodded and handed the bear to Ava, who wrapped her small arms around the bear. "Cody, this is Ava, your baby sister. You have to be extra gentle with her." I told him. He smiled and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "big brother Cody!" he said happily

Please r and r! Im going to do yes dear, amazing spies and everybody loves jack! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Jacks pov

2 days went by since Kim had Ava. We were able t bring home today. We were signing the discharge forms so both Ava and Kim could go home. Kim and Ava were both sleeping. Ava had a rough night last night. She was up a lot. We wanted to get her into a routine. We knew that when we got home life would be hectic with Cody and Ava, but we knew that Julie and Jerry would help us when we needed it. I finishedsingeing th worms and left the room to give them to the doctor. When I got back, Kim was still sleeping, but Ava was awake and crying. I walked over to her glass crib and picked her up. "shhhh... Daddy's got you" I whispered to her. I grabbed a diaper and the outfit Kim wanted her to wear for her home coming. I sat grabbed a blanket and I unfolded it. I stretches out onto the couch that sat in the room. I carefully sat Ava down. She cried louder. She hated getting changed because it meant she had to lay still! She hated being still! put ook off her diaper and threw it in the garbage. I grabbed the Huggies wipes. I wiped Avas bum softly. She cried. "sshhh... Youll wake mommy" I told her, as I got her dressed in a red sundress with white polka dots all over it. I grabbed the bow head band that went with it and put it on her small head. I picked her up and wrapped her in theblanket. She stopped crying and nestled her head on my shoulder. I loved it when she did that!

Kims pov

I woke up about an hour ago. I was in the shower. The warm water showered me. I loved the feeling. I was still in pain, due to having a c section. Jack was packing my suitcase. I had totally threw my stuff all over the room, looking for my photo album. I took that every where I went. It had pictures of Cody as a newborn, jacks and I wedding day, Cody first birthday, jack and I as newly weds, jack, Cody and I. I searched every where for it. I couldn't live without it! Jack and I finally made the conclusion that I left the photo album at home because Julie forgot to pack it. Silly Julie. I turned off the tap and walKed out of the shower. I found my clothes sitting by the sink. I still couldn't fit into my regular clothes yet, but when i could exercise again, I would work out all the time. I put on a blue blouse and white track pants. I walked out of the bathroom. "hon, can I have my bathroom bag?"i asked jack. "sure, babe" he said, handing me the bathroom bag. I kissed him softly on the lips and walked back into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and curled it. I had naturally straight hair. I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and handed my bathroom bag back to jack. I grabbed my light blue baby dolls and slipped them on. I handed jack my dirty clothes andhe put them in the suitcase. He zipped it up. "ready to go?" I asked him. "yeh. I just have to get Avas cars eat from tcar crossover" he told me. "ok!" I left the room. I picked uababa out of her glass crib. "Ava, we're going home!" I told her in my baby voice. She smiled. I felt a happy tear run down my cheek. "you have your daddy's smile" I told her. I just loved jacks smile. It cheered me up when I was sad. It made me laugh when he was doing it to be romantic. Cody had jacks smile as well. They both had jacks smile, but my glare. Which annoyed jack because Cody would glare at him sometimes. Ava looked just like jack Exocet she my nose. She had his brown hair and eyes. Oh god, she's going to be like him! CodBain the other hand looked just like me and he was like me as well. He had blonde hair. All he had of jacks was his eyes. I stroked Ava cheek. She smiled again. "oh, Ava" I said softly. She was just so perfect in every way.

Jerrys pov

jack and Kim were coming home with Ava today. Julie and I were running around like mad, cleaning it would the dirt wouldn't put Ava back in the hospital. We were worried about that due to her being premature, even though she didn't stay in the niccu, she wasts till premature. I was waxing the stairs when Julie walked up to me. "Jerry, what on earth are you doing?" she asked me. "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm waxing the stairs!" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "that's not safe!" she yelled. "I know, but I wanted them to be shiny!" I told her. She sighed. "what am I going to do with you?" she asked me. "send me to a farm?" I asked her. "no. That would kill the animals!" she told me, laughing. I mimicked her. Just then, maxi and Cody ran down the stairs, slipping. "see?" she told me, gesturing the falling toddlers. "oh! I'll stop!" I told her. I stopped waxing and picked up maxi, while she picked up Cody. We walked over to the living room and out them on the couch. The phone rang. I ran to the kitchen and answered it. "hello?" I asked the caller. "hey, Jerry. It's jack" jack said. He sounded like he was driving. "hey, man! Where are you?" I asked him. "were on our way home!" he told me. "ok! When should be home?" I asked him. "30 minutes, give or take if there's traffic" he told me. "ok. See you soon!" I said. "see you soon!" he said. We both hung up. I walked over to Julie, who was dining to maxi and coy. She had a beautiful voice. "that was jack" I told her. "daddy?" Cody asked. "yes that was your daddy!" I told Cody, sitting down on the couch next to Julie. "and?" she asked me. "they're on their way home!" I told her. "yay!" Cody cheered. Julie and I both smiled. I really wanted another child, but Julie and I were out of luck. I knew she really wanted one too. Maybe we could adopt. I decided I'd talk to her about it later. I got up. "I'm going to go Finish the nursery" I told Julie. She nodded. "I'm going to go set up the playpen!" she told me. I nodded as I walked up the stairs to the nursery. What was I thinking when I waxed the stairs?! They were super waxy! I walked to Ava's nursery. He door was painted pink and had her name on it. Julie had done at yesterday. I opened the door. I grabbed a bag that had the pink and blue polka dotted curtains in it. I pulled them out and took down the curtain rod so I could put them on. Just then, maxi ran into the room. I turned around. "daddy!" she said, hugging my leg. "daddy's busy maxi!" I told her. She sighed. She had Julie's sigh. It was really cute when they sighed at the same time. I put the rod down and picked her. "I'll tell you what. You can watch me!" I told her. She clapped her hands. I sat her down on the pink and brown rocking chair. "daddy's going to get back to work now!" I told her. She nodded as I got back to work.

Jacks pov

We were currently on our way home. Kim was in the back with Ava and I was in the front, driving. "she really likes the car ride!" Kim told me. "shes the opposite of Cody! That's for sure!" I said, laughing. "yeh she sure is! Cody hated the ride home from the hospital, but she loves it!" Kim said. "Cody hated the car till he was 1. Right?" I said. She nodded. "that's right" she said. "car rides with him were a nightmare! With her, theyll be a dream come true!" I said, laughing. She laughed as well. I turned onto our street. "were almost home, Ava!" I said. She giggled. "I think someone's excited to go home!" Kim said in her baby voice. I laughed. "hey! Mines cuter then yours!" she said laughing. " love yours! I think it's cute that why I was laughing!" I explained. She laughed. I love you" she told me. "I love you too" I told her. Ipulled up to our driveway that was blocke with a big black gate. I pulled up to the code pad and typed in the code. The gates opEpend up. I drove through. "were home, Ava!" I told her smiling. Finally! Pleas r and r!


End file.
